Mi compañero de cuarto
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: [Ereri/Riren] Secuestros, amenazas, intentos de homicidio e inclusos disparos en tu propia habitación no son nada comparado con lo que Levi Arckerman puede causarte al caminar en tan solo una toalla por tu comedor sin miedo a mostrare con su propio cuerpo lo que causas en él. Pero no es tan fácil, al convivir con un mujeriego y delincuente solo tienes la opción de no enamorarte.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! ¿Mucho gusto en conocerte!_

_A pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribir un Riren D: asi que estoy un poco oxidada en la materia, espero me perdonéis por eso. _

_Bueno, hoy he venido con una pequeña historia nacida a partir de una idea loca, o más bien comentario en un grupo :'D así que no se si estará bien hecho, aún asi espero os guste. De todas formas este es mi pequeño intento de un Au, con un Eren universitario y un Punk!Levi. Realmente no se si dejarlo como un One-Shot y simplemente continuarlo hasta unos cinco o seis capítulos, aún no me decido si hacer que Eren conquiste a Levi como gran Uke/seme que es. _

_Sin nada más que decir nada más que decir, por favor dista tu lectura! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi compañero de cuarto. <strong>_

**.**

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

—_**¡Párate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Ahora rueda! Eso es buen chico… — **_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

_**.**_

.

Hola mi nombre es Eren Yeager y me acabo de mudar hace ya unos cuantos meses —Casi tres años —al complejo de apartamentos Rose. Mi vida ha sido tranquila, nada que un par de llamados a la policía y mi compañero de cuarto no pueda arreglar con un par de golpes; de alguna extraña forma me he acostumbrado a este estilo de vida y hoy lo disfruto, puedo decir que hasta los amigos de él se han vuelto mis amigos.

Pero para que podáis entenderme os contaré un poco sobre mi especial compañero de habitación.

Conocido como uno de los chicos más peligrosos de todos estos cinco kilómetros a la redonda, Levi se ha vuelto una especie de leyenda urbana a la que muchas personas desean desafiar y no, no estoy hablando de un mastodonte de cinco metros de altura con músculos sobre los músculos de sus músculos. Levi se ve normal… una parte del tiempo, a diferencia de lo que muchos pueden llegar a creer es una persona pequeña, de tan solo ciento sesenta centímetros por eso los ingenuos jefes de territorio lo toman a la ligera.

Nuestra cuidad se distribuye en sectores de dominio y por lo tanto tenemos diferentes jefes de distritos, actualmente Levi maneja el sector más grande comprendiendo el distrito ocho, siete, nueve, cuatro, tres, dos, seis, diez y quince; por esa misma razón siempre nos vemos metidos en secuestros, asaltos, allanamientos, amenazas y de vez en cuando intentos de homicidio. Cuando te han secuestrado quince veces e intentado asesinar cinco te acostumbras a la sensación de peligro y comienzas a defenderte solo.

Sí, mi compañero de cuarto es un Punk pacifico que solo ataca cuando se siente amenazado. —Ósea la mayoría del tiempo, pero por favor no lo toméis en cuenta —

A lo que realmente no he podido acostumbrarme aún es a tenerlo rondando en casa semi-desnudo, de alguna forma siempre he deseado tocar los marcados abdominales de su vientre o quizás pasar mi mano a través de todo el dragón tatuado en su hombro derecho, enrollándose en el brazo hasta llegar a su codo. Desde que he compartido departamento con él he comenzado a dudar seriamente sobre mi sexualidad, a veces pienso que quizás esa es la verdadera razón por la que nunca me he acostado con chicas — Sí las he tocado, eso que quede claro — de alguna forma este hombre me supera.

Como ahora, díganme si no es tentador ver a un chico con el cuerpo húmedo, teniendo solamente una toalla en sus caderas paseándose por tu departamento mientras el agua de su cabello pasa a través de su pecho, su estomago para perderse aún más abajo. Vale, quizás si sea homosexual pero cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio tendría una erección al verlo, no solo yo. — ¡Dejadme soñar tranquilo! —

— Estas sucio — Mascullo, caminando hacia la cocina y extrayendo una cerveza de la nevera. A veces me pregunto de dónde saca dinero para comprarlas si no trabaja.

Traductor Levi: Deberías tomar un baño, estas comenzando a sudar demasiado.

Sí, a diferencia de los demás él es muy —Muy — muy taciturno. Tarde meses en comprender esa parte de él.

— ¿Tú crees? pensaba ducharme antes de dormir y solo faltan unos minutos para ello— Respondí, sentándome contra el respaldo del sillón para observarlo mejor — Además ¿No es muy tarde para estar bebiendo? Tendrás resaca —

— Mi tolerancia al alcohol es mejor que la tuya, niño —

— ¿Y si viene por la noche? ¿Niño? ¡Soy mayor que tú! — No es mentira, le llevo seis año al chico enfrente de mí, sin embargo el sigue pareciendo el adulto en esta relación —

Ahora es donde el martirio realmente comenzaba.

Imagínense, tener a un chico re-bueno en tu departamento con tan solo una toalla para quedar completamente desnudo, sobre ti, aprisionándote de estomago y con los brazos contra el sillón mientras muerde tu oreja y respira sobre ella. Sí y dicen que yo soy homosexual por verlo con esos ojos.

Paso su lengua por mi oídos una y otra vez adrede, él sabía lo que podía producir en mi cuerpo y muchas veces se había aprovechado de ello, como cuando accidentalmente entro al baño desnudo creyendo que no había nadie siendo que el ruido del agua corriendo de podía oír desde el living. Lleve las manos a mi boca y solo pude acallar los suspiros que poco a poco escapaban de ella, mierda, era bueno.

— Sabes Eren, no deberías provocar así a los demás — El cálido aliento de su boca chocó contra mi oídos y solo me estremecí. Él muy desgraciado sabía que era mi punto sensible.

Pero dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Saque las manos de mi boca y las subí por sobre mi cabeza, tomando la tela de los cojines mientras suspiraba su nombre y de manera natural comenzaba a subir las cadenas hasta poder tocar esa parte de su anatomía completamente despierta, moviéndome de forma inocente cada vez que el volvía a morder mi oreja. En cosa de minutos roncos gruñidos empezaron a oírse mientras el solo movía su pelvis en busca de fricción.

Sí, Levi, déjate llevar por la tentación de la morfina Yeager.

¿Nada mal para un chico virgen, verdad?

Antes que pudiera darme cuenta y poder seguir controlando la situación, me encontraba de espaldas al sillón; abrazando la espalda de Arckerman mientras el solo besaba mi cuello y seguía con el movimiento de caderas, la única prenda que lo eludía de estar completamente desnudo comenzó a descender lentamente por sus piernas hasta chocar el hermoso piso caoba que había elegido hacia unos meses atrás, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Y el timbre suena.

Y no es cualquier toquido, si no ese frenético sonido que se repite una y otra vez por todo el departamento diciendo que Hanji estaba punto de derribar la puerta.

De forma natural y espontanea Levi se quito de encima y se cubrió antes que pudiera apreciar sus bellos atributos, ni siquiera escucho mis quejas cuando abrió la puerta y yo estaba abrochando mi camisa — Que en realidad no tengo idea cuando la desabotono — la desesperación de Hanji se debía a dos cosas: la primera, estaban atacando el ala sur del territorio y necesitaban al jefé para protección de los más débiles. La segunda, ella desde un inicio sabía que Levi solía mosquearme de esta forma cuando me pillaba desprevenido. Al final ella solo quería vernos mientras nos tocábamos.

— No deberías fijarte en un idiota como él Eren, de seguro que te romperá el corazón cuando se aburra — Zoe era el mejor miaga y de por si única que Riaville poseía, se conocían desde pequeños y habían compartido una vida unida y llena de dificultades que siempre estaban evitando contar en voz alta. — Oye, no lo tomes a mal. Lo digo porque te quiero y no deseo que te haga daño —

— No estoy enamorado de él Hanji, es solo tensión sexual —

— Con eso se empieza, el amor llega cuando menos te lo imaginas y casi siempre viene acompañado con él sexo —

En todo este tiempo yo más que nadie debería saber lo que es volverse la "chica/o" de Levi Arckerman, he visto a más de doscientas personas entrar por esa puerta cada noche y marcharse antes que el sol vuelva a salir al otro día, jamás las he visto regresar o escuchado volver a mencionarlas. Es como un pequeño acuerdo entre caballeros, te compaña, tenemos sexo, te vas y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Levi sale de su habitación con jeans rasgados, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero con pinchos en los hombros recogida en sus brazos, dejando ver la cabeza del dragon que se perdía por entre las ropas. Su cabello mediamente corto por los lados dejaba que la parte superior de esta callera hacia los lados con gracia, dándole ese estilo que tanto caracterizaba a punk: el peligro. Si lo veías más de cerca podías ver la estrella socialista y la "A" anarquista en cada brazo de su chaqueta.

— Aseate —

Y sin más se fue, dejándome en la completa soledad del departamento.

— Quizás deba ponerme a limpiar. —

Eso fue lo que dije pero termine durmiendo en la habitación de Levi, abrazando su almohada y pensando en el cómo se sentiría despertar allí por la mañana sabiendo que eres la única excepción a la regla porque nadie —Nadie — duerme en al habitación de Levi con Levi, el no comparte la cama con nadie y tampoco suele tener una relación que dure más de una noche. "_Es una molestia tener que complacer a alguien a cambio de sexo, así que es más fácil de este modo" _pero sin importar lo que él haya dicho o pueda decir.

No puedo evitar enamorarme de él.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Es un gusto volver a verte! ¡Tambien el conocerte! _

_Hoy les traigo el capitulo de Mi compañero de cuarto -Me odiaran por él, lo sé- ya que me han dicho que lo continué, aunque no creo que tenga más de cinco capitulo, ocho a lo mucho. _

_Muchas gracias a la gente que se ha tomado el tiempo de dejar un review,seguir la historia o agregar a favoritos, en verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo :'D _

_No tengo casi nada más que decir con esto. _

_Disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi compañero de cuarto.<strong>

**.**

**.**

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

— _**Quédate y cuida la casa mientras no estoy. Eso es, buen chico. No destruyas nada. — **_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

**.**

**.**

Enamorarte de una persona como Levi no es lindo.

Debes dejar pasar muchas cosas y actitudes que pueden acabar con la paciencia de muchos, entre estas están también sus manías, palabras e invasión de la privacidad. Sin embargo y de alguna forma como estas enamorado de él las dejas pasar sin importar cuánto se repitan; me explico, si hay una relación a la que realmente debes acostumbrarte es a Levi diciéndote bastardo, cerdo, sucio todo el vendito día, haya o no haya gente a tu lado así que acostúmbrate a las vergüenzas.

Otra cosa con las provocaciones, él es completamente consciente de lo que puede o no puede causar su cuerpo en otra persona y el muy desgraciado se aprovecha totalmente de ello, a la única persona que conozco y no ha sucumbido ante los encantos de este raro punk es Hanji Zoe; pero he sospecho que ella mantiene una relación con Petra — Una amiga de Levi y mía —así que realmente no cuenta. El número sigue reduciéndose a 0 muy a mi pesar.

Hijo de puta mal nacido.

La parte más dura de todo esto son las noches. Todas ella y sin excepción alguna trae a alguien a casa y se encierra con ellas en algún cuarto menos él suyo por al menos dos o tres horas, entonces él sale, se da una ducha mientras el visitante desaparece por arte de magia si es que no le ruega por quedarse una noche a su lado —Que el rechazara completamente — Rivaille no duerme junto a nadie, y tampoco presta su cama a nadie ni hablar de mantener una relación de pareja con otra persona, siendo sinceros la única persona que ha dormido en su cama soy yo.

Oh sí, siéntete especial Yeager.

No este sentimiento de especialidad el que quiero en mi vida, lo que yo quiero va mucho más allá de tan solo lograr que me permita ciertas cosas. Digamos las cosas claramente, si yo en verdad quisiera — Cosa que deseo — acostarme de Levi tan solo debería decir su nombre mientras lo espero junto a la puerta de alguna habitación; sin preguntas, sin rodeos se que tendremos sexo esa misma noche y no volver a suceder. Eso no es lo que yo quiero, no quiero un revolcón y convertirme en uno de los cuantos.

Lo que yo anhelo en verdad es su corazón, obtener ese cariño infinito con el admira la pulsera de su muñeca; como si fuera un tesoro invaluable. No se quien se la ha regalado o si la conseguido en algún lado pero aquella muñeca es algo muy importante para él y puedo darme cuenta tan solo por la forma en la mira, con un amor infinito,

Sentados en medio de un restaurante familiar Jean mira el menú mientras los pequeños tornillos de su cerebro maquinean e intentan reconocer las letras que están impresas en los cartones de la carta. Recuérdate porque estás aquí Jeager, recuérdate que no puedes golpearlo en este lugar con niños presentes. Finalmente, mi enemigo —Amigo— decide alzar la mano y una linda mesera viene a tomar nuestra orden.

— Sabes Yeager, deberías solo acostarte con él y ya. Esto no vas más alla de un capricho del momento. — Sorbió la pajilla de su jugo dejando que el líquido inundara su garganta.

— Sabes cara de verga — Al pobre casi le da un ataque, escupió todo el jugo hacia su lado izquierdo mientras una pequeña cantidad escapaba por su nariz. Sí, sufre Yegua loca — Si vengo y te invito aquí, pago tu comida y además te cuentos mis problemas en busca de consejo es porque en verdad espero que me alientes mal nacido, no para que me lances más agua al hoyo. —

— ¿Querías una opinión imbécil? — Respondió mientras se secaba la nariz. Asqueroso. — Tómala o déjala, pero para mí esos suena a capricho momentáneo. ¿Qué te pensar que se fijara en ti si ni siquiera conserva a una chica tras la noche? Vale, supongamos que por algún milagro se enamora de ti y comienzan a salir; estas metiéndote en territorio peligroso Eren, es el jefe de territorio y te volverías su punto débil; te matarían. —

— No, él no dejaría que me pasara nada, me protegería como hasta ahora —

— ¿Y si se comenzara a cansar de proteger a ala damisela en apuros Yeager? ¿Si se cansara de tener que salvarte el culo cada vez que te secuestran, amenazan y/o sigue tras la universidad? además, ¿Qué harás si encuentra a la persona que le roba la atención? ¿Quedarte sentado mirando? ¿Robárselo? ¿No sería eso egoísta Eren? —

— Levi no conserva a nadie — Respondo, más para mí que para él mismo. Necesito mentirme, decirme a mi mismo que eso no es verdad — Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para él —

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? el cabrón se enamorara algún día, debe sentar cabeza y cuando eso pasa ya no te secuestraran a ti solamente. Te pondré un ejemplo para que estúpido cerebro entienda: por una razón X esa persona y tu son secuestrados sabiendo que Levi solo puede rescatar a una ¿A quién crees que iría? ¿Al muchacho con el que comparte departamento o a la chica que ama con todo su ser? Ya no serás su talón de Aquiles, admítelo. Esto es solo pasajero. —

— No tiene sentido, ¿Por qué me deja estar en su habitación entonces? —

— Quizás solo llega cansado para moverte de allí. patrullar el territorio y llevar una vida sexual activa es cansado ¿Sabes?, además ¿Desde que comenzaste a dormir en su cama esporádicamente lo has visto volver a tomar una siesta allí? —

— No —

— Capricho Yeager —

¿Y si Jean tiene razón? ¿Y si solo es algo pasajero que dejara de ser llamativo con el primer revolcón?

Cuando Kirtchent nota mi evidente confusión con el tema habla del recital de Armin para distraerme. Desde un inicio supe que Jean era la mejor opción para hablar expresamente de Levi ¿Por qué? porque el muy desgraciado no tiene pelos en la lengua para decirme las cosas en la cara, el no iría con rodeos cuando se trata de algo así, por eso quise hablarlo con él.

Pero su honestidad poco a poco va acabando conmigo.

Fríamente no existe manera en que Levi se fije en mí de esa forma Hanji quien a sido su amiga de toda la vida me ha advertido de ello y yo tan solo he hecho caso omiso a todas sus palabras, hundiéndome poco a poco en las alucinaciones que ahora me golpean fuertemente en la cara con el impacto de la realidad. Casi parece una pesadilla… Las frases de Jean se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza, abrazándose a mis hombros e impidiéndome poder seguir con la simpleza de antes.

Prontamente la imágenes de miles de mujeres pasan frente a mis ojos, todas sonriéndome con diversión antes de poder entrar directamente a cumplir con su tarea, ellas siempre se daban cuenta; ellas sabían que estaba enamorado de Rivaille por la forma en que les miraba, la forma en que parecía envidiarlas. Más de una se había ido llorando cuando lo confirmaban tras vestirse, otras se disculpaban y algunas simplemente me reían con suficiencia y desaparecían.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta en el momento que estoy caminando solo hacia el departamento, ¿Cuándo deje la cafetería? de seguro Jean habrá tenido que pagar la comida, la próxima vez que lo vea de seguro voy a compensarlo por ello. Le debo muchas cosas a esa yegua, cosas que aún no he sido capaz de pagarle en todos estos años. No importa lo que digan de nosotros, él siempre será uno de mis mejores amigos.

Es entonces cuando la realidad me golpea en la cara.

El nunca ha hecho un movimiento conmigo.

Un verdadero movimiento para ligar conmigo, no para obtener solamente mi cuerpo.

Parado justo enfrente del departamento seco las lagrimas que han comenzado a correr por mis mejillas, no necesito dar explicaciones del porque estoy llorando y tampoco del porque en verdad no deseo verle la cara a Rivaille, rezándole a todos los dioses que conozco abro al puerta esperando no encontrar a nadie adentro, pero si las dudas actuó natural.

Tan natural como a quien le dicen "_gira disimuladamente" _ y da vuelta la cabeza como el exorcista.

Al abrir la puerta lanzo todas mis cosas al sofá y me quito la chaqueta, la campera, la bufanda y el chaleco, todo termina en una parte desconocida del living y ni siquiera me importa lo que pueda pasar más tarde, el orden ahora no tiene poder sobre mi mente y mi cuerpo. Saco una cerveza fría del refrigerador y me dispongo a abrirla mientras me siento en el sofá, no creo que a don Punk le importe la desaparición de una lata.

Pero cuando estoy a punto de abrir la cerveza el sonido de una madrea golpeándose llega hasta mis oídos.

No soy estúpido, se perfectamente lo que está sucediendo y sin embargo esa parte masoquista de mi me incita a caminar hacia las habitaciones, como si de esa forma pudiera torturarme más, mucho más de lo que ya lo hacia mi propia mente. Apreté la bebida en mi mano y camine a un paso lento y silencioso, buscando entre las cinco habitaciones cual era la que contenía tal movimiento, deteniéndome justamente frente a la mía.

_Mi habitación. _

— Mueve así… — Mordi la mejilla interna de mi boca cuando la voz llena de excitación y lujuria de Levi paso a través de la pared y colándose en mis oídos.

No… él no haría algo como eso, no en mi habitación.

— ¿C-como Levi? Ahh… ¿A-así? —Nancy… Nancy había venido la semana pasada y ahora estaba de nuevo… No, no, estaba rompiendo los esquemas. Rivaille nunca rompía los esquemas, el nunca traía a la misma mujer dos veces a casa.

_"Levi no conserva a ninguna de ellas" "¿Cómo los sabess? el cabrón tiene que enamorarse algún día" _

_— ¿Casa Yeager? ¿Estás seguro que esta es tú casa? — _Preguntó mi sub consiente.

— S-sí, así… Ahh, tan bueno —

_¡Sal de aquí! _lo sé, _¡Muévete Eren te haces daño! _lo sé, _¡Vete con Mikasa de una maldita vez Yeager! _lo sé, **_te estas destruyendo a ti mismo Eren, _**lo sé. ¡Lo sé pero… no puedo moverme, no puedo mover mis piernas o mis brazos. No puedo, no puedo, no quiero, es injusto; debería ser yo quien estuviera allí con él, debería ser yo a quien el debería estar amando en este momento. Tan injusto, tan injusto, ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre las cosas son de esta manera! ¡Siempre termina haciéndome sufrir de esta forma! ¡siempre, siempre, siempre…! Siempre…

Mi habitación…

Me deslizo por la pared mientras escucho lo que sucede dentro; ya ni siquiera me importa el dejar de llorar, ni siquiera me preocupa la cerveza, realmente ya no quiero sentir nada más. Una punzada atraviesa mi pecho cuando el nombre de mi compañero de cuarto se repite una y otra vez en la casa con ese tonó aguda y casi tan melódica como la misma voz de este mismo. A levi le gusta, puedo escuchar los gruñidos de su boca cuando al parecer comienza a rasguñar su espalda.

_"¿Qué te hace pensar que eres diferente?" "Solo eres un capricho del momento" _

El golpeteo de la cama suena una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras las lágrimas no paran de correr por mis mejillas. Esto es lo que Jean quería decirme, esto es lo que él deseaba explicarme pero no quería entender, no quiero entender. No puedo, no quiero porque lo amo… Lo amo… Lo amo… Lo amo… Lo amo tanto que duele…

Un revolcón… no, yo soy mucho más que eso, valgo mucho más que eso, ¡Qué esto!.

En un acto de desesperación e ira tomo la cerveza y la lanzó alguna pared cercana, poco me importa si se rompe, poco me importa todo ahora. Me pongo y de pie y camino hasta el living buscando mi billetera, se acabo, no tengo por qué estar soportando este martirio, yo en realidad no merezco esto, puedo amarlo mucho pero no me humillare a algo tan bajo. Yo no soy como ellas, yo soy mucho mejor que ellas.

Es entonces cuando el sonido se detiene y comienzo a secar las lagrimas de mis ojos, si no salgo de allí rápidamente Levi saldrá de la habitación y me dará el golpe en la cara, el olor a sexo, el olor a perfume de mujer, el olor a _él_ se colara por mi nariz y tendré tendencia a llorar nuevamente.

Los pasos tras mi propia espalda delatan que se ha levantado, al oir solamente un par de pies me digo a mi mismo que la chica se ha quedado en la habitación esperando en la seguridad de mi cama, en mis sabanas que de seguro quedaran con aquel olor impregnado en ella. El asco remonta mis sentidos al imaginarme durmiendo en ella, recordando lo que paso sobre ese camastro…

— ¿Eren? — Su voz tranquila y tersa me sobre pasa, como si mi cuerpo respondiera a solamente él me tensó. Las lagrimas amenazan con comenzar a salir nuevamente.

No, no hagas esto por favor.

— ¿Eren que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? — Esta vez se acerca y toma mi mano por la espalda, envolviéndola entre las suyas mientras con un gentil gesto me incita a voltearme.

No, no me trates gentilmente si en realidad no vas a amarme. No me hagas acercarme suavemente cuando solo alejarme de ti.

— ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te hizo, Eren? — Mis lagrimas, se refiere mis lagrimas y volteándome con amabilidad pasos us pulgares por debajo de mis ojos, atrapando cada rebelde gota que abandona su hogar.

_¡Tú! _grita mi sub consciente _¿¡Que es lo que me falta!? ¿¡Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno!? _

— Te odio — Susurró mientras me alejo de él, empujándolo violentamente.

No, no dudes Eren. No aquí, no ahora.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¡TE ODIO! ¡Te odio a ti por ser un hijo de puta y me odio a mi mismo por estar tan cabronamente enamorado de ti bastardo! —

Sin darle tiempo a responder abro al puerta empujando a quien se me atraviesa en el camino. No me gusta esto, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo amo… lo amo tanto que ya no puedo controlarlo. Se ha colado tan profundo, tan debajo de mi piel que ni siquiera soy capaz de encontrar la raíz de aquella hierba para arrancarla, pareciera que mientras más me empeño en olvidarlo, de dejarlo aún lado se hace más y más fuerte.

Bajo las escaleras de emergencia corriendo, no se oye ningún paso detrás de además del mismo eco de mis pies dentro del lugar, una y otra vez, una y otra sobre mi propio orgullo. Persígueme… persígueme… ¿Por qué no me persigues…?

¿Por qué?

— ¿Eren? —

Al girarme con un poco de esperanza lo único que soy capaz de divisar es una cabellera rubia antes que la obscuridad me envuelva por completo.

* * *

><p><em>Se supone que seria un lindo capitulo, ¿Qué paso? <em>

_De haber dibujado bien -Realmente no lo hago por falta de practica- me habría gustado dibujar a Eren con la lata de cerveza, ya saben , al tipica pared separando las habitación con Eren llorando en un lado y Levi... ya saben. _


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola mucho en conocerte! y si ya nos hemos visto ¡Me alegra volver a verte! _

_No tengo mucho decir en este espacio porque la mayoría de lo que dese expresar tiene que ver con el final del capitulo así que nos veremos más abajo. _

_Bonita Lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi compañero de cuarto.<strong>

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

— _**Los perros son los mejores amigos del hombre, pero cuando no los cuidas lo suficiente **_

_**ellos tienden a volverse contra sus amos. —**_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

**Levi. **

**.**

— _¡TE ODIO! ¡Te odio a ti por ser un hijo de puta y me odio a mi mismo por estar tan cabronamente enamorado de ti bastardo! — _

Mi mente está en shock, ¿Eren acaba de decir que estaba enamorado de mi? ¿Qué me odiaba? pero eso no tenía sentido… no parecía encajar en ningún cuadro de mi mente.

— ¿Levi…? — Hasta que su voz retumbo por toda la habitación.

Yeager no podría… no tendría… Camine hasta el pasillo que daba a todas la habitación y me percate que en realidad siempre habíamos estado en la habitación de él, de Eren. Maldije en voz baja mientras golpeaba una pared, mierda, esto no podía estar pasando ahora, no debía estar pasando justo en este momento; me deslice dentro de mi habitación ignorando todos los llamados que aquella chica susurraba. Ya no más, ya no más, este era el fin de mi propia vida como la conocía.

Tome un par de vaqueros, ropa interior y calcetines mientras me vestía lo más rápido posible, no podía estar muy lejos, Eren no tiene resistencia físico asi que a lo sumo ahora podría estar en medio de las escaleras tomando aire para continuar porque no tomaría el ascensor, él cree que el ascensor es una distracción para y de esa forma tendrá más tiempo de escapar.

— ¡Levi! ¿¡Qué pasa!? — Alce la mirada y me contra con la figura de Nancy enfrente de mi puerta cubierta solamente por las sabanas que arranco de la cama. Las sabanas de Eren.

Mierda.

— Lárgate — Ni más ni menos, ahora ella era lo que menos me importaba, lo que menos preocupado podía tenerme. — Lárgate Nancy —

— ¿Es ese chico, verdad? No hay problema Levi, puedo complacerte mejor que él — Susurró mientras entraba a mi habitación. Ugh, mi habitación… — Soy mejor en la cama que se tal _Eren — _

Como si pudiera llevarme el diablo tome sus brazos bruscamente y la saque de la habitación, poco me importaba que le doliera o que le dejara marcas tras soltarla, lo único que ahora podría captar mi atención era Eren. Tras sacarla del pasillo la lance violentamente contra los sillones, su pecho choco contra el respaldo de madera y su castaño cabello paso por sobre su cabeza, dejando completamente a la vista su piel trigueña, casi morena… Se parecían tanto…

Pareció asustada y capto sola la indirecta, no necesite decirle que se largara nuevamente cuando ya se estaba vistiendo sola. Un peso más de encima, cogí una camisa de mi armario y tome mi celular para correr por las escaleras del edificio, piso tras piso mientras buscaba la figura de aquel castaño en las blancas escaleras y paredes pero no había nada, ni una señal o indicio, como si hubiera desaparecido en una cortina de humo.

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a correr por todo mi ser cuando recordé su hermoso rostro lleno de lagrimas y dolor, mierda, como podre ser tan hijo de puta, no contaba con que llegara tan temprano; él dijo que llegaría en la noche y yo solamente me fie equivocadamente de ello. No quiero herirlo, no quiero hacerle daño, no podría pensar en algo tan vago como ello pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? él no pertenece a este mundo, no pertenece a este tipo de bajeza él se merece algo mucho mejor que toda esta mierda.

A alguien mucho mejor que yo.

No contaba con que él también se enamoraría de mí, no podía planear algo como esto, ¡Todo esto no estaba en mis planes! es por eso que desde que había llegado al departamento comencé a traer mujeres a casa, en un inicio no era con tanta frecuencia como ahora pero desde que la tensión sexual había comenzado a crecer entre nosotros me vi en esa maldita necesidad. El deseo de tocarlo era cada vez más fuerte y el no parecía ejercer resistencia por ello, el nunca me dijo que me detuviera y yo tampoco tengo el autocontrol para hacerlo.

A diferencia de mi él es inocente y no me refiero a solamente ser virgen, va mucho más allá que una simple relación sexual. Eren es la única persona que conozco que conserva ese espíritu de niño en todo lo que hace y dice, hasta antes de mudarse conmigo el jamás había visto la marihuana o la cocaína, no conocía una pipa y con mucha suerte podía hablar sobre sexo sin sonrojarse y tartamudear las palabras, cuando él se mudo conmigo no tenia cicatrices en ninguna parte de su cuerpo… jamás había estado en el hospital… él no había conocido lo que era el dolor.

Y sin embargo nunca se fue.

Y eso me jodia.

¿Cuál era su razón para quedarse? No importaba que es lo que sucediera siempre estaba allí con su impecable sonrisa mientras hacía ridículos comentarios de sus heridas. Siempre se quedaba, siempre se reía, siempre volvía a ser un niño cuando sus ojos brillaban ese pícaro reflejo del sol en ellos. Fue entonces cuando hubo pasado un año y medio desde que llego que me di cuenta de la verdad. Estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de él que lo arrastraría conmigo a lo más profundo del abismo.

A él, una criatura de luz.

No podía permitirme el tocarlo, no cuando mis manso estaban llenas de sangre y repletas de pecados, el se contaminaría, se pudriría y si se quedaba a mi lado seguramente terminaría al igual que yo. Eren no merece ese futuro, el se merece algo mucho mejor que un matón de las calles, el vale mucho más que un simple revolcón.

Pensé que se pasaría son el tiempo, que un enamoramiento pasajero se borraría con el cuerpo de otras personas pero me equivoque, más de una vez susurre el nombre de Eren mientras estaba con otras, muchas veces lo llame cuando me sentí la rata más miserable de todo el mundo; lo desee más una vez en mi cama y no para obtener su cuerpo, si no para pasar la noche junto a él, abrazándolo y sintiéndome humano, sintiendo que tan solo éramos nosotros dos contra él mundo.

Pero la muerte no tiene permitido tocar a la vida.

Tomo el celular y marco el número de Hanji mientras recorro el parque de punta a punta, no estaba en el edificio de departamentos y tampoco en las escaleras de escape, poco a poco se me acaban los lugares en donde podría buscarlo y era Zoe quien concia a la mayoría de sus amistades; quien cruzaba más palabras con él que yo mismo y muchas veces me sentí celoso de ella.

Luego del quinto timbrazo Hanji contesto.

— Esto sí es una sorpresa, nunca pensé que el pequeño hobbit me lla—

— Eren desapareció — La interrumpí y su risa se detuvo en seco, podía escuchar como dejaba el celular sobre alguna cosa con el altavoz encendido mientras buscaba su chaqueta en algún lado — Al parecer me escucho cuando estaba con Nancy y tan solo corrió luego de discutir conmigo —

— ¿Nancy? — Preguntó mientras tomaba lo que parecían ser las llaves — ¡Mierda, Rivaille te dije que dejaras de hacer aquellas estupideces! —

— Ya cállate. Lo hecho, hecho esta solo llama a sus amigos devuélveme la llamada si sabes algo —

— Vale — Y corto.

No lo encontré por ningún lado y la noche estaba llegando a su cúspide, pronto serian las dos de la mañana y no había rastro de Yeager. Intente buscarlo por las buenas pero ahora la desesperación me estaba consumiendo, todo se estaba viendo de mal en peor y tan solo podía imaginarme los escenarios más trágicos en mi cabeza. Con toda la energía que un matón podía tener llegue hasta los cuarteles de mi territorio y golpee rápidamente la mesa, haciendo que todo el mundo prestara atención.

Los ojos de Erd y Gunter — Ambos mi mano derecha — se abrieron como platos al verme en de tal manera, agitado, preocupado y con el ceño mucho más fruncido de lo normal, me veían como si me fuera a lanzar contra cualquiera que no pronunciara lo que deseaba oír. No paso mucho tiempo para que toda la gente del cuartel se reuniera frente a la mesa en la que me encontraba, expectantes, serios, ansiosos de escuchar las órdenes y la razón por la que me encontraba tan alterado.

— Eren desapareció — Sentencie — Quiero un equipo de búsqueda en los cinco distritos más cercanos, necesito que se infiltren en los servicios públicos, cámaras de seguridad, registros de taxis, hackeen a la policía y pongan en aviso a todas las redes de tráfico humano que conocemos para que le reconozcan —

— ¿Y si se niegan señor? — Pregunto uno, recibiendo la atención de todos.

— Viértanle acido en la cara y si no coopera perfórenle un pulmón — Los desagraciados no tendrían oportunidad de morir rápido si no cooperaban. — ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —

— ¡No señor! —

— ¡Quiero la ubicación de Eren dentro de estas dos horas, si no lo hacen despídanse de su vida! —

En cosa de segundos no quedaba absolutamente nadie en el lugar a excepción de aquellos que usaban la computadora, confiaba en mi equipo, si bien eran unos matones desalmados eran gente de confianza y sabia que haría su mejor esfuerzo para encontrarlo. Todos conocían a Eren tras su primer secuestro y al igual que un niño pequeño se gano el cariño de todos con tan solo reírse alegremente de Auro y su barata imitación de mi; no hacía falta decirles lo ultimo pero necesitaba insultar algo, alguien a quien fuera.

La desesperación me estaba consumiendo.

¿Y si solo se fue con su familia?

No, había algo en esta situación que no estaba del todo bien. Ese sexto sentido que tenia me gritaba que algo estaba mal con él.

Camine lado por lado del cuartel intentando calmarme pero no podía, era como si segundo a segundo la tensión se volviera más y más frenética y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca fuera más grande. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que Hanji llego al cuartel hasta que se encontraba gritando en mi oído.

— ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Eren? —

— Nada —

— Por algo tuvo que haber huido, ¡No juegues conmigo Arckerman, no estoy del maldito humor en estos momentos! —

— Te he dicho que no hice nada, estaba con Nancy hasta que escuche ruido, salí a ver y Eren estaba llorando mientras buscaba sus cosas en el living, ¡No le dije nada más que preguntarle quien había sido el imbécil que lo había hecho llorar, Zoe! —

— ¡Dime por todos los putos dioses griegos que no estabas en su habitación! —

Callé.

Hanji tenía un maldito sexto sentido para estas cosas.

La vi levantar la mano y estamparla en mi mejilla derecha, el sonido hizo que todo el mundo detuviera su trabajo y se girara a mirarnos, su rostro rojo producto de la ira, la respiración irregular por la agitación y las lagrimas en sus ojos delataban que en verdad estaba enojada, podría apostar que incluso hasta me odiaba en estos momentos.

— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? —

— ¡No lo sabía! —

— ¡No me mientras a mi Arckerman! ¡Lo sabías, pero tú y tu maldito concepto de luz sombra te convenció de hacer caso omiso a ello! ¡Siempre lo supiste y por eso lo dejabas dormir en tu habitación! —

Ahh… no tengo argumentos.

Hanji estuvo a punto de decirme algo cuando Petra grito mi nombre y tan corrí hacia ella. En la computadora se reproducía un video del lovi en donde un hombre rubia se llevaba a un joven se castaño cabello desde las escaleras de emergencia hasta su auto sin matrícula.

De todas las malditas personas debía ser Erwin.

* * *

><p><em>Antes que me linchéis por hacer de Erwin el malo os diré que para mi es el villano perfecto, incluso en el manga de Shingeki creo que tiene algo que ver con la masificación y expansión de titanes. El punto es que Levi es tan iluso y tonto que lo entiendo, yo tampoco querría manchar a al persona que amo si ella esta en la luz y se mantiene puro y en peligro por mi culpa. <em>

_En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonéis a Rivaille por que de por si ya las tiene bastante difíciles con Eren quien de por si sera hará diferenciar de las mujerzuelas de Levi así que estén tranquilas por eso. _

_Otro tema que quería comentarles es que "Mi compañero de cuarto" tendrá 5 capítulos más un extra que están listos, entonces solo me quedaran "Los Yeager's" con ocho capítulos y "Hurting you" que para quienes no lo saben es un LevixLector. El punto es que como veis se me están acabando los ff y tenia algunos proyectos en mente, son tres y me gustaría que vosotras me ayudarais a elegirlos. _

_1.- Es una adaptación Omegaverse con el libro de 50 sombras de Grey. _

_2.- Seria una historia de crimen e investigación sonde Eren seria un agente del FBI y Levi un medico Forense con problemas de personalidad, algo así parecido a la serie Bones. _

_3.- Una historia en donde Eren tras dar a luz a sus hijos se marchara por temor a que el estado se las quitase y estas se criaran en los mundos bajos tras Eren desaparecer cuando niñas, entonces en un pedido de la policía militar la Legión al submundo para capturar a los ladroncillos que estaban causando problemas y resultarían ser los hijos de Levi. _

_Eso es todo por ahora. Las veré el otro domingo. _

_Para las personas que deseen pueden hacerlo por a través del link en mi perfil.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! ¡Es un gusto volver a verte o conocerte! Te agradezco mucho el que estés aquí ahora. _

_Creo que lo minimo que puedo hacer es darle una gran explicación este retraso, en verdad lo lamento. Pero hace unos días atrás falleció mi abuelo y era muy cercana a él ya que vivíamos juntos, seria una gran mentira decirles que por la tristeza no he subido nada porque en realidad me fue completamente indiferente -Sonara cruel pero no porque no siento nada - al contrario, tuve que hacerme responsable de todo el funeral, el velorio y también de mi casa en estos días ya que mi madre y abuela cayeron en una depresión profunda así que he estado muy al pendiente de ellas. _

_Espero me disculpen por ello y prometo actualizar a tiempo la próxima semana. _

_Como compensación por mi insuficiencia me gustaría ofrecerles un extra o One-Shot de la pareja que mas quieran. Sin más que decir por favor disfruten la lectura. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mi compañero de cuarto.<strong>

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•

— _**Un perro incapaz de obedecer a su amo, solo necesita ser sacrificado. — **_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•

Obscuro, obscuro, todo esta tan obscuro que no puedo ver nada.

Los grilletes en mis muñecas me aprietan y el olor a oxido llena mi nariz, estoy colgando, lo sé porque mis tobillos también están encadenados y no logro sentir el piso bajo ello. Mis brazos duelen, mis piernas duelen, mi cuello duele, mi corazón duele… Tengo los ojos vendados pero puedo saber que es de día por el olor del sol que se cuela en la habitación, tuberías me digo a mi mismo. Debo estar en una tubería subterránea con algún tipo de rendija hacia la superficie.

— Oh, ¿Así que ya despertaste? pensé que no tenias tanta resistencia, una persona normal habría dormido horas con un golpe como ese. —

Una voz grave hace presencia en la habitación seguida por sus fuertes pasos que retumban por la extensión de donde quiera que este, un pasillo circular y de gran longitud, con pocas vueltas en los 15 metros cercanos. Oh sí, ahora me alegro de haber sido secuestrado tantas veces, puedo hacerme una idea por lo que escucho y huelo, bien Yeager, procura mantenerte vivo entonces.

Se detiene cuando está a unos pasos de mi y puedo sentir su húmeda respiración chocar contra mi pecho por encima de la ropa, esta excitado y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo porque cree que estoy indefenso, en realidad sí, estoy indefenso pero ante el más minio descuido volcare las cosas para que de esa forma no tome el control de la situación como lo ha planeado desde un principio.

No soy ninguna damisela en peligro que necesita a su príncipe azul.

Esta doncella puede defenderse sola con un par de patadas y golpes.

— A diferencia de los demás no soy normal cariño — Respondo de forma burlesca mientras terso una sonrisa en mis ya rotos labios. — podría romperte el culo si no estuviera atado como ahora —

— Oh, tienes carácter — Rió y entonces lo reconocí, aquella voz tan gruesa y sin gracia solo podía pertenecerla una sola persona… — Pero eso no te sacara de esta situación Eren —

— Pensé que eras mucho más hombre Erwin, limitar a tu enemigo a estar atado mientras abusas de él… ¿No es eso un poco bajo, cabrón? —

— Como siempre una boca tan grande Yeager pero esta vez no eres tú a quien quiero, tú eres solo la carnada — Declaró y entonces caí en cuenta de que en realidad el solo deseaba a Levi, que nuevamente yo solo sería un instrumento para llegar hasta otra persona, que mi cuerpo era solamente un atajo — Él no debe tardar mucho en venir, ha estado buscándote desesperadamente luego que salieras corriendo del apartamento —

— ¿Buscarme? ¿A mí? Oh Smith tu si sabes equivocarte, Levi en estos momentos debe estar encamado con la chica esa que estaba en mi habitación, ella es su prioridad después de todo has escogido a la victima equivocada esta vez —

A pesar de decir todo aquello con esa voz tan suficiente y altanera en el fondo me dolía, me dolía porque sabía que era cierto y que a diferencia de las demás veces Levi no vendría a rescatarme esta vez porque yo ya no era importante en su vida. Sí, Levi había rotos todos los esquemas pro una muchacha y se había tomado el atrevimiento de marcarla por segunda vez en mi habitación asegurándose que aquel olor entremezclado con sexo y lujuria quedara impregnado en mis sabanas para recordarme el por qué debería haberme ido de allí hacía mucho tiempo.

Debí haberme marchado cuando tuve la oportunidad pero no, ahora ya era tarde.

— Tienes razón, después de todo tu nunca accediste a ser su juguete por eso te dejo de lado. El no busca algo serio Eren, el solo quiere tu cuerpo para presumirlo ante los demás —

Cada palabra salía tersamente de sus labios como si estuviera disfrutando el momento y yo sé que lo hacía, Erwin era el hijo de perra más grande que había conocido — Y no me refiero solamente a su estatura — Smith era el tipo de persona capaz de sacrificar hasta a sus mismos padres si la situación así lo ameritaba, a él no le importaban ni siquiera los lazos cuando debía conseguir sus metas y objetivos.

Él era un hombre que siempre vivía entre la línea de lo aceptable y lo no aceptable, cruzando hacia los lados cuando más le convenía y luego volviendo cuando la situación se ponía difícil.

— ¿Sabes Eren? tú no pasarías por eso si estuvieras conmigo, yo jamás podría hacerte un daño tan grande como el que Levi te está causando ahora. Podría hacerte feliz —

Le escupí la cara, se por dónde iba este discurso, sé que es lo que realmente espera que le diga y no le daré en el maldito gusto. Cerró los ojos cuando mi saliva choco contra su mejilla y su nariz de recogió con asco, Smith nunca ha sido el tipo de persona a la que los chicos y chicas le dicen no, él no está familiarizado con esa palabra y mucho menos cuando el "novio" de su enemigo le cierra las piernas en frente de la cara con la peor manera posible.

Tendré suerte si salgo vivo, virgen e ileso de esta; lo más probable es que quizás solo la primera se cumpla.

Los azulados ojos del rubio jefe ardieron en ira y tensó la mandíbula cuando se encontró con los míos propios — hacia unos minutos se había caído mi venda tras removerme tanto —, no hacía falta tener un espejo frente a mí para saber que mis propios orbes desbordaban odio, repugnancia y asco. Levanto su mano en el aire y la azoto violentamente contra mi mejilla, volteando mi rostro y haciendo que mis labios se partieran con mis propios dientes; el sabor metálico de la sangre inundo cada parte de mi cavidad y tan solo rebote con ayuda de las cadenas, volviendo a mi lugar.

Levante la vista y tan solo apreté los dientes mientras un hilo se sangre bajaba por la comisura de los labios, el cabello revuelto por el movimiento del golpe hizo que taparan la mitad de mis propios ojos. Hijo de puta, moví las manos y los pies tratando de liberarme de las tobilleras y los grilletes pero tan solo sentí un cálido líquido correr por mi pie, joder, esto es inútil, de esta forma…

Una sádica sonrisa se pasó por los labios de Smith y supe que ahora es donde lo peor tomaría lugar, al igual que un buitre cuidando de su propia comida comenzó a girar a mi alrededor, observando cada rasgo, cada pequeño detalle por mi cuerpo sentí su intensa mirada escudriñarse bajo mi piel y me removí inquieto, el asco no tardó en llegar cuando reconocí aquella profunda y nublada mirada en sus ojos.

Una mirada tan asquerosa como la de aquel hombre.

Con la yema de sus pasos delineo mi contorno de forma delicada y hasta podría decir tierna, sus manos se perdieron entre los pliegues de mi ropa mientras me removía en las ataduras que me inmovilizaban, la sensación de su piel contra la mía era tan desconcertantemente asquerosa que prontamente el pánico empezó a tomar parte de mi cuerpo, algo dentro de mi se removió inquieto cuando sus frías manos tocaron mi pecho por bajo la camisa.

_"Mierda, no de nuevo…" _ me dije a mi mismo mientras recordaba como aquel viejo anciano había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando era niño. Por el color de mis ojos, por el inusual color que mis orbes poseían los hombres solían tratarme como un animal exótico, algo con lo que presumir frente a sus amigos y de esa manera sacar pecho como un macho alfa. Siempre había lidiado con este tipo de hombres, me las había arreglado para salir sin mayores heridas que unos cuantos golpes pero ahora caía en cuenta de dos cosas:

La primera: me había drogado con un afrodisiaco.

La segunda: al escuchar potentemente el nombre de Levi en mi mente, me di cuenta de que no me hubiera importado si Smith hubiera sido él.

— Eres una bestia Yeager, y si Levi no fue suficientemente hombre para domarte — Susurro mientras besaba la parte trasera de mi oído para luego lamer mi lóbulo. Jadee cuando su frío aliento choco contra mi piel — Entonces yo marcare mi nombre en tu cuerpo —

Sentía los estragos que la droga estaba haciendo en mi cuerpo, un calor que nunca había sentido se hizo presente en mis entrañas hasta arderme cada parte de mi piel, las manos de Erwin pasaban de un lugar a otro aplacando más y más el ardor pero haciendo crecer un nuevo deseo en mi cuerpo. Mordí mis labios cuando acaricio mi entrepierna por sobre la ropa, esto no era lo que yo quería para mi vida, no es lo que había deseado cuando me mude al apartamento de Levi.

Algo que he aprendido en mi estadía con _mi compañero de cuarto, _es que suele aparecen en los treinta minutos de una catástrofe, siempre toma los primeros transportes y también los más rápidos para llegar al centro del meollo y solucionarlo lo antes posible, suele rescatar a sus propios subordinados dentro de una hora tras localizar su ubicación con todos los rastros posibles. No es la primera vez que Levi tendría que localizar a Erwin.

Asqueroso.

Sentí la mano de Erwin colarse por bajo mi ropa interior mientras me acariciaba suavemente, rodeando mi masculinidad con la palma de su mano para luego comenzar un vaivén conciso, de un ritmo fijo capaz de hacerme soltar gemidos y jadeos en contra de mi voluntad, errantes suspiros abandonaron el fondo de mi garganta mientras luchaba con la incómoda sensación de toque. Estoy temblando, estoy nervioso, estoy asustado.

_**Tengo miedo.**_

A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que he sentido esta sensación en mi cuerpo y no puedo recibirla con agrado. La lengua de Smith pasa por mi cuello, dejando un camino húmedo a hasta mi mandíbula para besarla con lujuria y deseo; de a poco va aumentando el ritmo de su mano mientras se acerca a mi boca para robarme un beso violento y necesitado, su lengua se adentra con maestría en mi cavidad y yo tan solo le muerdo el labio, haciéndolo sangrar.

Se aleja un poco pasmado, pasa su mano libre por el labio y observa la sangre en sus dígitos, está tan cabreado que aprieta el agarre de su mano sacándome un grito de dolor. Mierda, la droga se hace cada vez más con mi cuerpo y poco a poco empiezo a perder la conciencia, mi vista se vuelve borrosa y no puedo controlar el sonido de mi propia voz.

Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, estoy asustado, puedo sentir la sangre correr por mi espalda pero no sé por qué razón sangro esta vez, no puedo ver nada, ya no puedo oír nada, solo dolor. Asumo que Smith me ha soltado porque siento el piso bajo mis manos y rodillas, mi espalda arde y mientras intento volver a enfocar mi vista algo me hala hacia atrás del cuello. Una nueva cadena.

— Dije que te domaría pequeño Eren — Es lo único que logro entender antes de que un balbuceo llegue a mis oídos.

Me remuevo con la poca energía que me queda cuando siento la los dedos de Erwin acariciar mi entrada.

— N-no — Dije con todo el autocontrol que me quedaba.

Pero no fui escuchado. Pude imaginarme su socarrona sonrisa cuando esa palabra se escapó de mis labios, nunca debo decir eso ya que sin consideración alguna me desgarro desde adentro, el punzante dolor de ser partido en dos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, dolía, dolía con un demonio y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, los gruñidos de aquel maldito rubio llegaban a mis oídos y solo me asqueaban hasta la médula.

_"Vamos muchachito, tú también lo quieres… Déjame tocarte, déjame llegar hasta lo más profundo de ti" _ la voz de aquel desagradable anciano llego hasta mis oídos y entonces algo empezó a arder en mi pecho, no había sido la primera vez que intentaban abusar de mí y entonces un hombre cualquiera llegaba y lo lograba como si nada. ¿Dónde estaba mi orgullo? ¿Dónde estaba mi fuerza? ¿Dónde…? ¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Donde estaba Levi!?

Cerré los ojos cuando deduje que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por mis mejillas; me dolía como un demonio y no solo mi cuerpo si no también mi corazón, la cadena de mi cuello se tiró hacia a tras haciéndome curvar la espalda y sentarme sobre el regazo de Erwin, en ningún tampoco deje de llorar.

— Ah… tan apretado… — Susurro contra mi oído mientras lamia la extensión de piel en mi cuello, todo para que ser capaz de entenderlo y solo mordí mi propia lengua hasta sangrar. Joder, esto no es lo que yo quería, Mikasa habría movido cielo, mar y tierra por encontrarme en menos de una hora. Mikasa… ¿Cómo la miraría a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo la abrazaría al llegar a casa? No podría hacerlo, no cuando estoy tan sucio… no cuando estoy tan manchado y ella tan pura. — Mhhm exquisito, exquisito — volvió a susurrar en mi oído.

_"¿Y si __**se comenzara a cansar**__ de proteger a la damisela en apuros Yeager? ¿Si se cansara __**de**__ tener que __**salvarte el culo**__ cada vez que te secuestran, amenazan?"_

Ahh, tal vez él tenía razón, quizás Levi solo se había aburrido de mi.

Un estruendo se escucho en alguna lejanía del lugar en donde me encontraba y Erwin se detuvo en seco, sangre mezclada con otro fluidos bajo por mis muslos y solo caí violentamente al suelo, mientras él seguramente intentaba resguardar el pequeño espacio monopolizado. Los pasos cada vez más fuertes y concisos me hicieron darme cuenta que no era una sola persona sino más bien una multitud.

Aquel familiar olor a perfume se color por mis fosas nasales junto con la colonia masculina de aquella gente tan familiar, pude respirar con tranquilidad y cerré los ojos rindiéndome ante el sueño y cansancio de mi cuerpo sumido en la tranquilidad casi infinita.

Seis disparos, una ambulancia, gente moviéndose de un lugar a otro, gritos, suplicas y dos voces discutiendo fue lo último que escuche mientras el rostro impregnado en preocupación y miedo de Mikasa y Armin se graba en mis ojos para luego perder la conciencia.

* * *

><p><em> Mensaje de Lace al publico:<strong> Las violaciones son malas. Por favor no las fomentes mediante escritos u otra cosa.<strong> Me siento miserable por escribir tal atrocidad a Eren pero eran necesario aunque eso no me justifica. _

_Para las personas que habían comenzado a seguir "Requiem" me lamento profundamente pero no seguiré con la historia. En estos momentos no estoy para lidiar con gente molesta diciéndome: le has plagiado el estilo a Vero Vortex. Les dire una cosa: Soy una persona muy paciente pero no me gusta que me molesten como a la mayoría. El tipo de narración en Secreto en Auschiwz no es de Vero, le pertenece a Marcus Zusac autor de "La ladrona de libros" y por si no lo han notado la misma Vero lo dice al inicio del ff. Dedíquense a disfrutar una historia que si la autora tiene problemas con algún escrito lo solucionaremos entre nosotras.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que vine._

_Antes que nada, ¡Feliz años nuevo, espero que todas sus expectativas y sueños puedan cumplirse este año! _

_Lo otro, mi hermano se ha hecho cargo de mi cuenta -Y la ha abandonado - Este capitulo debio subirse hace una semana pero aqui esta, lamento la tardanza. Espero puedan disfrutar este ultimo capitulo, Levi de alguna forma me enternecio. De cualquier modo dejare unas notas al final. _

_Disfruta tu lectura. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi compañero de cuarto. <strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•

— _**No importa si es un perro amaestrado o uno domesticado, si los pateas, ambos morderán. Fuerte. **_

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*•

En medio de toda la obscuridad que me brindan mis propios parpados puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente, sentir las manos de Mikasa tras mi espalda y él como mi nariz toca su suave cuello una y otra vez mientras solloza y pide perdón frente a lo que ella no es culpable. No puedo abrir los ojos por qué me pesan, tampoco puedo mover las manos ya que no las siento, ahora, no soy tan diferente a una muñeca de trapo.

Armin no está cerca pedo puedo intuir que se encuentra buscando a alguien que pueda darme atención medica, no necesito verme para saber el degradante estado que mi cuerpo carga. Nuevamente he tomado una mala decisión, una vez más he hecho que los demás de preocupen y tomen riesgos por mi culpa, siendo esto lo único que puedo hacer. Ser secuestrado y lastimado. No es tan diferente a la posición de _Daffne _en _Scooby doo._

Las lágrimas de Mikasa mojan mi hombro y se resbalan por la curvatura de mi cuello hasta perderse en el otro lado de mi cuerpo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez en un ritmo que aumenta a cada segundo. Deseo moverme y abrazarla, tomarla entre mis brazos y disculparme por haberla hecho preocupar y hacerla verme en una situación tan deplorable, quiero estrechar el cuerpo de Armin con el mío mientras sus manos se aferran a mi espalda y su voz susurra que todo saldrá bien, que podremos superarlo si estamos juntos pero nada sucede.

Por qué no puedo moverme.

Por qué no puedo despertar.

Por qué estoy cansado.

_Por qué muero de sueño. _

La voz de tres personas desconocidas entran en mi radar auditorio y se acercan, sus pasos fuertes y decididos se hacen parecidos a los de Hanji, Levi y Moblit y los sentidos aún adormecidos se crispan. Mikasa no se encuentra completamente calmada y Armin tampoco está cerca para poder controlarla, se que nada bueno saldrá bien de todo esto más solo puedo dignarme a escuchar. Como una muñeca de trapo escucha a sus dueños hablar entre sí mientras la mueven hacia donde y como ellos estimen conveniente.

Los pasos se detienen, los sollozos de Mikasa callan y sus lagriman dejan de chocar contra mi piel, los músculos de ella de tensan a través de la ropa y el sonido de sus dientes chocando entre ellos llega hasta mis oídos. En ningún momento me suelta, tampoco afloja el agarre en mi cuerpo si no lo intensifica sin hacerme daño, un cuarto par se pies se suma al encuentro y una nueva manta cubre mi pecho.

Los suaves, tibios y pequeños dedos de Armin acarician mi mejilla, puedo estar tranquilo estando él presente.

— ¿Cómo esta? — Levi rompe el silencio sin disimular su preocupación, su voz quebrada sale con esfuerzo. Raspándole la garganta. — Mikasa, ¿Cómo esta? —

— ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿¡Cual es el maldito punto Levi!? ¡Te lo entregue porque dijiste que lo cuidarías, que lo protegerías! ¡Casi muere a tu maldito cuidado! ¡Piensas que con un "Como esta" arreglaras las cosas! —

— Mikasa… — Murmuro Armin.

Las lágrimas de mi hermana chocan nuevamente con mi cuerpo y siento el temblor en su cuerpo cada vez que habla. El dolor frente a todo lo que ha pasado ya no la deja tranquila, seguramente se siente culpable, imposible que sea mucho más que mi propia culpabilidad. _"Basta Mikasa, eso no te hace bien. Dejalo marchar, yo estoy bien, estaré bien por ti y por Armin… Solo déjalo ir" _ le respondo dentro de mi propia mente cuando el único que debe dejarlo ir…

Soy yo.

Escucho la ambulancia cada vez más y cerca y mis parpados pesan de sobremanera, aún cuando los tengo cerrados. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentí este cansancio, desde que mi madre murió exactamente; supongo que escapar de aquel recuerdo tan solo fue una forma de recordarme el que jamás podre escapar de él, porqué, al final siempre termino volviendo.

Volviendo al miedo, volviendo a aquella habitación llena de sangre con las manos de mamá estampadas contra las paredes en los intentos que hizo por levantarme, regresando a aquella lastimera mirada en su rostro mientras la sostenía en mis brazos manchados con su propia sangre; preguntándome si en verdad podría hacerme cargo de mi vida sin terminar muerto al final del día. Cuestionándose hasta el último segundo si yo estaría bien sin ella, como una madre, como mi madre.

En medio de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, entre en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

_**(…) **_

Por lo que él Armin ha podido contarme en sus horas de visita he dormido por aproximadamente un mes.

Estoy en el hospital.

Al parecer perdí demasiada sangre y un trasplante era imposible por la incompatibilidad de mi sangre con la nueva, los médicos descubrieron que mis glóbulos rojos no pueden emparentarse con los de otra persona si no solamente con los míos; por esa misma razón mis propia sangre debió comenzar a producirse por si sola y sin alimento la cosa avanzaba lenta, el suero ayudo a que no fueran meses. Al menos, es algo.

También me ha contado que Mikasa fue a buscar mis cosas al departamento de Levi y este no opuso resistencia a ello, no es como si en verdad debiera ponerla, no somos nada al fin y al cabo. Actualmente todas mis pertenencias se encuentran en la casa de Mikasa, más le he dicho a Armin que las traslade a mi antigua casa, esa donde solía vivir con mi madre.

No pareció muy convencido al principio pero, cuando le comente que no deseaba seguir huyendo termino aceptando.

A tan solo unos días de mi salida de este lugar me encuentro ansioso, por alguna razón pienso que hay algo a lo que no debería huir tampoco; más bien alguien. _Levi, _me digo a mi mismo, he logrado superarlo o al menos eso me gusta creer; no me afecta tanto como las primeras veces que se nombraba, ahora es más viejo un viejo recuerdo bastante nebuloso que ni siquiera se que si es real.

El dolor que sentí por él fue real, más él ya no lo sé. Simplemente… No lo sé.

Lo último que pude saber de él fue por medio de Jean, se armo un gran escándalo en los distritos bajo el mando de Levi gracias a la violencia de este mismo. Mucha gente murió, gente que salía de la cárcel por la misma razón que yo estoy aquí.

_Violación, secuestro, intento de homicidio, maltrato físico mortal. _

Erwin también desapareció del mapa. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Hasta que volvió a aparecer. Tan fugaz como una estrella viajera en el cielo, cruzo el umbral de la puerta con un ramo de flores en sus manos; su rostro desencajado por —Quizas — incontables noches de insomnio, las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles manchas de sangre en los hermosos guantes blancos que portaba delataban sus nudillos restos. Estaba usando un traje y el olor a perfume me llegaba hasta la nariz a pesar de la distancia, sus tatuajes escondidos, el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Un Levi diferente. Un nuevo Levo venia a visitarme.

En completo silencio dejo las flores en la mesita aún lado de mi cama y se sentó en el sofá frente a mis pies, miro por la ventana y no dijo absolutamente nada. A veces, cuando creía que yo no lo notaba posaba sus orbes sobres mis heridas y en las vendas en mi cuerpo con pesar, yo tampoco dije nada, si lo hacía seria caer nuevamente en el remolino cuando lo que necesitaba era salir.

No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Y entonces recordé las palabras de Hanji la primer ay única vez que me visito.

— Al parecer Smith solo quería obtener venganza. — Declaró, mirando por la ventana — Es una cadena de odio bastante grande, Erwin abuso, asesino y despojo a la hermana de Levi hace algunos años atrás solo por territorio, así mismo Levi abuso y asesino a la hija de este. Erwin solo quería una nueva venganza por algo que él mismo empezó y tú eras la perfecta razón para ello, _la debilidad de Levi — _

_La debilidad de Levi_ me repetí a mi mismo una y otra vez luego de eso, esa era la única relación que ambos teníamos, y, aunque intente ser algo más que su debilidad, ser un compañero en el cual poder confiar no lo logre. Fracase patéticamente.

Tras salir del hospital, Mikasa y Armin me visitaron con regularidad para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y que mis ataques estuvieran controlados. Se volvieron mi madre y mi padre en ausencia de estos mismos y se los agradezco con él alma. No tarde mucho tiempo en conseguir un empleo, mi viejo estado a diferencia del viejo lugar que arrendaba no estaba divido en distritos si no que era un lugar pacifico, Hannes, un viejo amigo de la familia me dio trabajo en un restaurante familiar.

Actualmente trabajo aquí.

Mis amigos vienen a visitarme a menudo y en mis descansos, todos se mudaron de aquel lugar cuando las muertes empezaron a darse a cabo. Pero aún asi, La persona que Levi alguna vez fue no abandona por completo mi vida.

— ¿No has hablado con él desde entonces? — Pregunto Jean una tarde, llevándose el vaso de chocolate caliente a la boca. El pleno invierno estaba en nuestras puertas, a casi cumplir un año desde entonces. — ¿Pero no es por esa misma razón que ahora eres miserable? —

— Jean — Le reclamó Sasha — Sabes que no puedes hablar de él frent—

— Está bien. — Dije— Di lo que tengas que decir Kirchtein —

— Ahora, simplemente estas siendo miserable. Te conformas con que no te hable ni te vea, finges estar bien cuando en realidad te mueres por saber de él; ir a verle, que te hable y de esa manera recuperar algo de lo que ambos tenían —

Abrí la boca para protestar pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra Armin entro en la tienda, su rostro serio delataba que la situación era importante, paso a mi lado y toco mi hombro para luego apuntar fuera del recinto con su nariz. No dijo ninguna sola palabra y yo de alguna forma sabía lo que sucedía, los murmullos tras de mi dieron inicio cuando la puerta de entrada estuvo casi cerrada.

Mire hacia a los lados y no había nadie, pensé que era una broma hasta divise el cuerpo de alguien sentado en las bancas del parque a tan solo unos metros de allí. Los pantalones rasgados, la camiseta sin mangas de cuello ancho y las cadenas en sus bolsillos solo me recalcaban de quien se trataba más eso solo hizo que me acercara aún más.

Jean tenía razón, soy miserable sin él, más lo seré aún más si vuelvo con él.

El espiral esta en frente de mi y es mi decisión dar el paso y caer o aléjame y evitarlo. Irme o quedarme, eso es todo.

— Eren… — Susurra con una voz llena de melancolía al verme detenido frente a él. Sus ojos grises tiene una ojeras terribles, y su piel está más blanca de lo normal… Como un muerto viviente — ¿Cómo están tus heridas? — Pregunta casual y lucho por no desmoronarme. No soy yo quien está mal aquí, no soy yo quien está a punto de caer desmayado. Nuevamente no soy yo.

— Están bien, debo ir al hospital cada semana a que las chequeen y me informen de los avances, hasta el momento no hay problema. — Le informo y el asiente, mirando hacia otro lado.

No sabemos qué decir.

Hasta cierto punto es incomodo. Pensé que lo había superado, pero no. No lo he hecho y esta ocasión me lo refriega en la cara mientras grita un "Te lo dije" a los cuatro vientos. Sin embargo, sé que no puedo caer nuevamente en el espiral, no cuando recientemente me he curado del daño que él me ha provocado, el daño en el corazón por qué las heridas físicas ni siquiera duelen, jamás han dolido tanto como mis propios sentimientos me torturan

— Lo siento — Murmura, aún con el rostro hacia el lado pero puedo ver como lucha contra sus propios demonios silenciosamente. — Por todo —

Algo dentro de mí se quebró en ese momento, quizás lo que yo siempre quise fue que Levi se disculpara y supiera todo el daño que me hizo. El ser capaz de notar mi propio dolor por antes que su trabajo y el deseo; ahora donde ninguno de los dos estaba presente me sentía malditamente aliviado que podría llorar más nos encontrábamos en una acera publica, con gente observándonos. No aquí, me dije.

— Se que una disculpa no curara las heridas en tu cuerpo, o las que no se pueden ver pero… es lo único que puedo hacer. Y sí, aún sientes algo por mi como lo que yo aún siento por ti, podrías, por favor ¿Salir conmigo? —

Caer o no caer. Esa era la pregunta.

Ser comido o caminar sanamente.

El corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar hasta que la respuesta llego claramente a mis ojos.

Quizás no fuera la decisión correcta, no solo le haría daño a él si no que a mí también. Quebraría nuestros corazones en dos una y otra vez cuando recordara ese momento. Nuevamente ambos saldríamos heridos.

Con los ojos cedidos y su rostro frente al mío mirando directamente dije mi respuesta.

Esta vez, no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><em>¿Conclusiones? Tengo pensado en subir un extra, pero depende de ustedes si es el extra bueno o malo (Si se queda con Levi(El malo) si queda solo (El bueno) me ayudaría mucho si pudieran decirme. <em>

_De cualquier forma, les invito a Leer el nuevo fic que publique (En realidad fue mi hermano) llamado "Pan & Circo" Que consta de un Eren rey y un Levi oráculo. _

_También__ subiré un nuevo Fanfic durante esta semana, aún no decido el nombre pero tratara principalmente de criaturas míticas y misterio, hasta cierto punto. Sera ErenxLevi. _

_Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado y espero actualizar pronto "Los Yeager's". No olviden pedir el extra. _

_Nos vemos. _


End file.
